The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and specifically relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, which allow an agent capable of performing action such as a robot or the like to readily perform learning of an object and so forth within an environment where the agent performs action.
Heretofore, in order to use an image obtained by shooting a certain environment with a camera to perform learning (or recognition) of an object within the environment thereof, trimming of an image area of the object to be learned (or object to be recognized) has had to be performed.
As for a method to trimming an image area to be learned, there have principally been approach employing previous knowledge regarding appearance of an object to be learned (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-88791), and approach taking advantage of motion of an object (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 5-282275, 7-29081, and 2005-128959).
With the approach employing previous knowledge regarding appearance, creation of a recognition model is performed by performing marking to identify an object, or learning regarding an object to be learned (object to be processed) beforehand.
With the approach taking advantage of motion of an object to be processed, an image area alone where the object is moving using image difference or optical flow or the like is extracted.
Incidentally, for example, with an object operating task wherein a robot operates an object, there has to be distinguished between an object to be operated, and the hand (of the robot itself) which the robot uses to operate the object.
Therefore, with the approach employing previous knowledge regarding appearance, the robot has to identify the label thereof after marking is made on the object and hand with a label to distinguish each thereof. Also, with the approach taking advantage of motion of an object to be processed, there has to be recognized whether or not an image area trimmed from an image shot with a camera is an image area of the object.
Further, at the time of recognizing whether or not an image area trimmed from an image shot with a camera is an image area of the object, a recognizer which performs recognition thereof has to be specified with the hand (has to be given with the knowledge of the hand) so as to distinguish the hand and object.
Also, with technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-128959, there is created beforehand a geometry model such as how a robot arm including a hand is reflected within an image shot with a camera, where the hand position of the robot arm moves when outputting what kind of command to the robot arm, and so forth, and object operations are performed in accordance with the geometry model thereof.
With the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-128959, object operations are performed in accordance with the geometry model as described above, and accordingly, when changing a relative position between the camera and robot arm, when exchanging the lens of the camera, when changing the size of the robot arm, or the like, the geometry model has to be corrected by hand each time thereof.